Correlated double sampling (CDS) is a technique for measuring sensor values that allows for removal of an undesired offset, for example, switching noise. Such sensor values may correspond to electrical signals such as voltages or currents. The output of a sensor is measured twice. A first measurement is taken in a known condition. A second measurement is taken in an unknown condition. The value measured from the known condition is then subtracted from the value measured in the unknown condition to generate a value with a known relation to the physical quantity being measured.